


Darkness Before Dawn

by veivei



Series: Dawn [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rumors, of hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: Kida smiled when he remembered something he meant to taunt Izaya with.“You know what I’ve heard the other day from the yakuza boys?”





	Darkness Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> In response to: http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/7084.html?thread=27233964#t27233964 (though not exactly)

They woke up in the middle of the night, searching for their respective phones frantically.

“It’s Izaya,” Saki said.

She was instantly awake and alert and on her way out of the bed.

Kida glanced at the message on his own phone, barely able to make out the letters after having woken up so suddenly.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

Saki started to gather her things and change out of her nightgown into regular clothes.

“It’s the middle of the night,” he said.

“I’m going there to help him.”

“I’ll go, Saki.”

“It’s fine. I’m ready. You can go back to sleep, Masaomi.”

She leaned down to kiss him before leaving but he grabbed her arm and didn’t let her go.

“I’ll go,” he insisted. “There is no need for you to go to him in the middle of the night.”

He knew that she was aware of what he was thinking about her devotion to Izaya, especially at times like this. He thought how she would have gone to him and then come back home in the morning and headed straight into the shower and he would have been none the wiser, left wondering if, how, and had Izaya felt better than him?

“I’m going,” he said.

He got out of bed, put on his usual clothes, grabbed the phone and the keys and went out of the apartment, leaving Saki behind with an unreadable expression on her face.

Izaya was calling them at random times constantly, demanding assistance he rarely really needed. He was probably only doing this to annoy them or to rip the two of them apart.

He took the taxi to Shinjuku, the trains having long since stopped running for the night, and once there entered the office building where Izaya was living. It seemed to be abandoned in the middle of the night. He swiped his access card in the elevator and rode it to the penthouse on the top floor.

“What’s wrong?” he asked upon entering Izaya's office.

The lights were dimmed. Izaya was lying on the couch, looking at his phone, and bleeding all over the black leather. He was still wearing his fur lined coat and looking as if he'd collapsed there as soon as he'd reached somewhere where he could lie down.

“Why didn’t you go to the doctor instead of bothering us? This looks quite bad,” Kida said, surveying the amount of blood.

“Where’s Saki?” Izaya asked without taking his eyes off the phone. “She can take care of this.”

“She’s home. You sent the message to both of us,” Kida pointed out. “So I came.”

“Then guess who is playing nurse?” Izaya looked at him expectantly.

“You should have gone to the doctor, for real.”

“It’s not deep.”

Kida sighed and went to get what was needed to dress the wound.

Izaya was waiting when he came back, his shirt pulled up to expose his stomach. The cut across it, long, shallow and bleeding profusely, was criss-crossing a fairly fresh scar left over by a much deeper cut.

“Here, I brought you everything,” Kida said.

Izaya looked at him incredulously, clearly having expected him to dress the wound for him, but then he put the phone away, hauled himself up with a hiss of pain and got down to it on his own.

“So, what happened?” Kida asked, taking a seat opposite him on the other couch.

“Nothing special this time around.” Izaya shrugged. “It was late when I was coming back home. I got into a fight with the kind of thugs who like to beat people up at night, hoping to steal something, I think.”

“And they landed a cut on you?”

“I’m not invincible, Masaomi. There were four of them. But believe me that every single one of them is in a worse shape now than I am.”

“That’s cool. Can I go back home now?”

“No,” Izaya answered right away.

He fastened the bandages over the wound and pulled down his shirt. His coat had slid halfway off his shoulders but he didn’t take it off completely.

Kida smiled when he remembered something he meant to taunt him with.

“You know what I’ve heard the other day from the yakuza boys?” He asked.

Izaya looked at him, his eyebrow arching upward. He had sent Kida on an errand to the yakuza headquarters once himself but he must have been regretting it now since Kida had made friends and was now doing some jobs for them and exchanging gossip.

Well, he was a gang leader after all and with his looks and the street smart demeanor he fit right in with the junior yakuza. Izaya should have expected this was going to happen, really.

“They’ve heard from someone higher up how you got your arrangement with the yakuza going in the first place,” Kida said and Izaya grimaced. “How when you were my age, you were sleeping with their male boss. That’s a funny story, don’t you think?” Kida smiled.

“It’s also not true, Masaomi,” Izaya was quick to point out.

“There are also some details. Do you want to hear?”

“No.”

“Come on. Somebody made it all up and it’s entertaining. Or have you heard it all already?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Masaomi.”

“Don’t be like that or I’ll believe it’s true.” Kida got up from the couch and stood over Izaya. “Even if it were true, why would you be ashamed, Izaya-san?" He asked, his voice softening. "These stories are quite… appreciative, I guess.”

Izaya’s pretty red eyes widened when Kida grabbed the back of his head and pressed his face to his crotch, keeping him in place, letting him feel how he was becoming hard.

“You would have fucked Saki if she came here,” his voice was suddenly full of anguish. “I hate you so badly.”

“What are you doing, Masaomi?” Izaya asked.

He wasn't fighting him though, not the way a man for whom something like this was out of the question completely would have fought him. So the rumors were true, Kida thought. If you were the right kind of man, you could have him. It must have felt good, to get on top of a body like that, hardened in countless fights, covered in scars, smelling of danger and blood, not only Izaya's own. Did he have that knife hidden somewhere, Kida wondered.

He was right in Izaya’s face when he opened his pants and lowered his boxers.

“Maybe I would have fucked Saki but that doesn’t mean I will fuck you.” Izaya’s breath reached his exposed erection as he started talking.

Kida grabbed his chin, forced his mouth open with his hand and pushed himself inside. The resistance was all for show, he realized, because in fact no girl had ever accommodated him like that, the throat opening easily as if it just had so much practice.

Izaya was older, Kida thought, if he'd been doing it all this time, he must have learned some neat tricks.

Even as he was fully buried, he half expected the hellish pain of being bitten. He wasn’t sure at all if Izaya wanted this and he probably didn’t. A kid, his employee, taking advantage of him like that. But he couldn’t stop.

It only took pushing slightly deeper, to the point Izaya’s eyes actually widened, the gag reflex starting to take the better of him, for Kida to come in his throat.

Izaya swallowed but Kida didn’t know if he'd done it because he wanted to or to avoid the display of himself with sperm flowing down his chin.

“Aren’t you funny,” Izaya said once Kida withdrew. “That didn’t take much at all.”

Kida wasn’t bothered. He continued to be hard anyway.

“You do realize I will make you suck me off, too?” Izaya looked up at him challengingly. “Except it will take you longer than thirty seconds. You can call Saki now, ask her for tips.”

Kida’s hand closed around Izaya’s throat. Izaya didn’t fight that either. He just kept on smiling.

“Didn’t you just cheat on Saki-chan, too, Masaomi?” He asked, Kida’s grip tightening in response.

Kida pushed him onto the couch and pinned him down with his body, let go of his neck and tried to grab his hands...

That was when he felt it. The unmistakable coldness of a blade pressed to the bare skin of his back under his shirt, angled just so it would have penetrated his kidney if he were stabbed with it.

“I don’t like where it’s going,” Izaya said, relaxing back onto the couch, his other hand coming to rest on the nape of Kida’s neck. “I’m stronger than you. You will not force me into anything. Frankly, it is possible, but it takes way more than a boy like you.”

Kida wondered whom he was talking about. Yakuza bosses or Heiwajima Shizuo. Maybe both.

“And I sleep with your girlfriend because I can. She thinks I’m the primary boyfriend anyway and you can’t do shit,” Izaya confessed with a satisfied smile.

Kida wondered if Izaya had it in himself to stab him, especially lethally. Something obviously had to happen because as it was he was hovering over Izaya’s body, leaking precum all over him even though he had just come, and looking down into amused red eyes.

Then the hand on the nape of his neck forced his head down and into a kiss that was very gentle, almost loving, a nimble tongue prying him open, making him ready for things he didn’t want, and Kida’s breath hitched in his throat when he realized what thoughts Izaya might have been entertaining right then.

He bit Izaya’s tongue, the taste of blood filling his mouth. The knife pressed to his back twitched.

The kiss lasted a long time. Kida lowered himself into Izaya’s lap and Izaya’s erection pressed against his leg. The knife moved with him. The hand on the back of his neck was holding him firmly in place and this was not going where he wanted things to go at all.

“What are these stories you’ve heard, Masaomi?” Izaya asked when they pulled apart for air.

He folded the blade but continued to hold the knife in his hand.

“You wanted to tell me so tell me,” he urged when Kida didn’t say anything.

But Kida was reduced to breathing hard in his lap. 

“Aren’t you biting more here than you can chew?” Izaya sighed.

“I heard different things,” Kida spoke up at last. “Like that yakuza boss had toys for you. Or tied you up to do it. Or that you could do it with two men at the same time.”

“Is this what the yakuza concerns itself with now?” Izaya asked incredulously. “My sexual habits? Wasn’t their name by any chance Karisawa Erika?”

“I’m not joking. This is what they’re really saying.”

“I know.” 

Izaya opened his pants with one hand, the other still holding the folded knife, grabbed Kida’s head and forced it down with a surprising amount of force.

The bandages on his stomach brushed against Kida’s forehead.

“You’ve started it, Masaomi. And now you’re going to finish it.” The folded up knife touched the side of Kida’s head. “Go on or I’ll open it for encouragement.”

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll bite you?” Kida asked, striving against the hold on his head to look up.

“Do you like your teeth? Because you won’t have them anymore if you will.”

“You’re getting jumpy.” Kida smiled to himself. “Because these rumors are all true,” he concluded, his insides clenching with excitement at the thought.

He reached for the hem of Izaya’s boxers with trembling hands.

Izaya must have grown impatient because he pulled out his cock himself, grabbed Kida’s head and attempted to push himself into his mouth. Kida opposed him, refusing to open it.

“There are cameras in this room,” Izaya remarked. “Who do you want to see what you did to me? Maybe I should just put it on the Internet for everyone to watch. My reputation is ruined anyway, after all.”

Kida realized he was going to be taunted with this video, regardless of if it existed or not, to the end of his life, and he became angry at having made such a mistake at all. He reached out and grabbed the fresh wound on Izaya's stomach, the muscles hardening under his fingers and blood coloring the white bandages red as he pressed down. Izaya tensed and his breath was caught in his throat.

Using the opportunity, Kida yanked the knife out of his hand, unfolded the blade and positioned it at the base of Izaya’s cock before looking up into red eyes clouded with pain. A normal man might have lost his erection under such circumstances but Izaya drew in a sharp breath, pearls of precum appearing on him, and spread his legs, either in invitation or because he wanted to get away from the knife. The fear seemed to excite him, though.

“Aren’t you a sick little boy, Masaomi,” he said.

There was something about his voice getting lower and softer that convinced Kida he was warming up to other possibilities than forcing him into a blowjob with threats.

Izaya pressed his hand to the wound on his stomach, the bandages soaking through with blood under his fingers after what Kida had done. His eyes narrowed.

Kida folded the knife, moved up Izaya's body, climbed on top of him and leaned down to kiss him, pushing the knife back into his hand, half expecting to feel the blade somewhere on his body right away but nothing of the sort happening.

He swatted Izaya's hand away and touched the wound on his stomach again. The bandages were wet with blood. It didn’t look good but he didn’t really feel guilty, Izaya’s body becoming pliable in his arms as he pressed down on the cut once again.

“I’ll let you fuck me, just this once,” Izaya said. “But stop messing with that wound.”

“You enjoy it.”

“Act reasonable, Masaomi. You don’t want me bleeding out to death.”

“Drop the knife first,” Kida commanded.

Izaya complied with an annoyed sigh, the knife tumbling to the floor.

“You gave it to me,” he pointed out.

“So you could throw it away, Izaya-san.”

Izaya kicked off his pants and his bare legs closed around Kida’s hips.

The fur lined coat was still under him and Kida wondered if that felt good to him.

“Admittedly, I’m intrigued after this display of yours," Izaya said. "But… Carry me to bed, will you?”

Kida’s brow furrowed because he didn’t see how that could work.

“Ok, I’ll walk.” Izaya pushed him off and stood up, wrapped himself in his coat and headed to the bedroom.

Kida followed him, anger twisting his insides. He should have expected Izaya was going to humiliate him.

“You’ve never been in here,” Izaya observed, opening the door.

It was just a room with a bed. Kida wondered if Saki had ever been in there, though.

Izaya let his coat fall to the floor and took off his shirt. The bandages on his stomach were red with blood. He looked at Kida expectantly.

Kida removed his hoodie and shirt in one go and stepped out of his pants.

“Aren’t you afraid, Masaomi?”

“Of what?”

“Of my yakuza boyfriend, for instance, who apparently interests you so much. Or of not liking how it will feel with girls or boys your own age anymore after being with me. Or of becoming infatuated with me. The last one happened to you already.”

“Stop joking around.”

“There are no cameras in the bedroom,” Izaya informed. “You don’t have to wear a condom. Unless you always wear one with Saki-chan. Otherwise I guess we’ve already come into that sort of contact.”

“Stop talking about her.” Kida’s hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“I won’t be thinking of her, obviously, but I will be thinking of someone else. You’re just a kid. But I once had a crush who was your age at the time. You can approximate him. Though he’s out of your league.”

\---

Izaya site stepped easily and let Kida fall down onto the bed with the force of a punch that had hit nothing.

Mentioning Shizuo had turned out to be enough abuse.

He pinned Kida to the bed with his own weight, his hand pressing down on the back of Kida's neck, forcing his face down into the mattress.

“Are you sure this isn't the more natural way for us to do this?” he asked him from above. “I could teach you so many things,” he whispered in his ear. “I bet you would accept it after a while.”

His hand started stroking the blond hair at the nape of Kida’s neck.

“Think about it,” he said, before lying down on the bed on his back and spreading his legs.

He pushed the tube of lube into Kida's hands and Kida was almost appropriately angry when he dipped his fingers in it and forced half his hand inside him nearly all at once with no consideration. Izaya willed himself to relax, opening himself up for it even though this was no preparation. It was a joke. And Kida bit back tears of fury.

Months of fucking his girlfriend, calling for him late at night and early in the morning again, feeding him lies about his friends and the rumors turned out to be the thing that had worked.

Izaya started laughing when Kida entered him and continued to laugh as he fucked him. His muscles did incredible things while they were at it, sucking Kida deeper and deeper.

Kida came inside him and went on despite that, the nature not having cursed him with any refractory period at all, until he was just done, still hard but unlikely to come for the third time.

Izaya embraced his trembling body, removed him from inside himself and put him on the bed on his back before forcing his mouth open and pushing his erection inside. He came the moment its head hit Kida's palate, his sperm flowing down the boy's chin.

“I will fuck you one day. Dream about it for now,” he whispered into Kida's ear before leaning down for a kiss that tasted like himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is called 'Dawn'.


End file.
